Just A Joke
by animeandraia
Summary: Yuki and Haru play a few jokes on Kyo. rated for shonen-ai implication (HaruYuki) and language.


Taryn: don't ask me what possessed me to write this story… It just sort of happened.

Faye: see, she should have been studying for finals or working on her Yu-Gi-Oh fiction…

Taryn: I'm a bad bad garil ~_~  Well, just enjoy this… whatever it is. And I'm sorry if there are any weird mistakes, I didn't really check over this too much…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. This "plot" however is my weird idea, so no copy cats, k?

Warning: bad language (all courtesy of the ever lovely Kyo) and hints of yaoi.

~~~~~~~~~

**Just a Joke**

A small smile played across Haru's lips as he turned to Yuki. The older boy glanced nervously up and down the hallway.

"Haru-kun, I don't think we should be doing this. What if we wake everyone up before we're done?"

"No way, well be fine. Shigure'd sleep through a hurricane, miss. Honda is on the opposite end of the hall so we should be quiet enough not to wake her," Haru grinned. "and Kyo will be sleeping tonight, I slipped some sleeping pills in his tea."

"Remind me never to drink or eat anything that you've prepared for me."

Haru's grin widened. "You know, love, I wouldn't ever do that to you."

"Don't call me that, and when you're black you'd do anything."

Haru pouted slightly, "Just because I'm a bastard doesn't mean I'll hurt you."

Realizing that sometime within that last few minutes the cow had transformed into his darker self Yuki edged away slightly. As much as he liked Haru, black Haru scared him. It might have had something to do with all the times black Haru had tried to molest him… but did it really matter?

"Well, we should do this before it gets too late. Or those sleeping pills will wear off."

"Right" Haru dumped the contents of the bag he had been holding oh the floor. "So remember, toothpaste, shampoo and anything else you can find."

Yuki took the dye, a screwdriver and a bag of balloons. "Be careful not to wake him."

~*~*~*~

Kyo blinked his eyes open. And glanced over at his alarm clock. "SHIT! It's 9:30! Why didn't anyone wake me up!?!?" He shot out of bed like a cat with his tail on fire. 

Kyo was in the bathroom in approximately .25 seconds. Stripping from his pyjamas he hopped into the shower. He groped for the hot water knob and it fell off in his hand and landed on his foot. 

"DAMMITALL!" He hopped around for a moment and muttered some other not so nice words. Not having time to fix the hot water he grabbed the cold water knob and cranked it. At the moment a cold shower would be better than no shower. 

Dumping a glob of shampoo on his hand he lathered his hair and rinsed it. After he felt he was clean enough he bounded over to the sink to brush his teeth. 

Glancing into the mirror he was horrified. His hair was now a light orange colour - almost white - and drawn on his face, in what he assumed was permanent marker, were cat whiskers. 

"HATSUHARU!!!"

~*~*~*~

Upon hearing his name echo throughout the hall Haru opened his eyes. He glanced over at the alarm clock. The little red numbers blinked back 7:36. 

"Ahh time to get up." He looked over at Yuki who was sleeping peacefully besides him. (AN: and I must add, they're CLOTHED. No real yaoi here folks…). "Time to get up Yuki" 

Yuki mumbled something incoherent about a penguin then gave a soft snore.

Haru sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Well, I guess he's not the morning person…" He leaned over and gently nudged Yuki. 

Yuki's hand shot out and his fingers wrapped tightly around the cow's wrist. "Fuck off Kyo." 

Haru sweatdropped bigger and tried to pry his wrist free. "Yuki, I'm HARU, not Kyo." 

Yuki squinted an eye open, then shot off the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IN MY BED?! Get out black Haru!"

"But…"

"Oh, you're not black are you?"

"No."

"Then you weren't going to molest me?"

Haru smiled softly, "Of course not love." 

"There you go again with that love thing…"

"Why does that bother you so much? I know you like me," he grinned mischievously, "And I do like you, Yuki."

"It's just that…"

There was a soft knock at the door and both boys glanced in that direction as Shigure walked in. "You two wouldn't happen to know why Kyo's running around like a madman? He says it's 9:30 and is wondering why nobody woke him up. His hair is also whiteish, his teeth are green, he has marker whiskers, and was muttering something about there being a clear balloon in the toilet." The older man placed one hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. 

Yuki got up slowly from his position on the floor. "We have no clue at all Shigure." 

"Oh, has he discovered that we stapled all his socks together yet?" Haru inquired.

Shigure glanced back and forth between his cousins. "I should have guessed. I just hope he doesn't break any more of my house. I really don't enjoy having to fix walls. They're more expensive than you'd think. Though I do have to admit, it's rather amusing to watch Kyo."

The door smashed open and Kyo stormed in, "There you are you dirty rat!" He lunged at Yuki in fury, trying to smash his head in.

"Now Kyo-kun, you don't have to hurt Yuki it's all in good fun I'm sure." Tohru squeaked as she entered, and stepped over the debris of the former door.

"Don't you dare touch Yuki!" Black Haru lunged at Kyo.

"You lil fucker! I found you too!" Kyo blocked a punch from Haru and then kicked him in the knee.

"Come on, don't break my house…" Shigure muttered, but backed away towards Tohru. 

Currently Kyo and Haru were in a full fledged fist fight, while Yuki was rolling on the ground laughing. 

"And this is for making me have a cold shower!" He tried to punch Haru in the gut but missed and in turn was thrown into the edge of Yuki's bed. 

"STOP IT!" Tohru yelled, but only Shigure was paying attention to her. She made a fist with her hand then stormed towards Kyo and Haru and hugged them both.

With a poomph and a burst of smoke there were a cow and an orange sherbet coloured cat standing in Yuki's bedroom. 

Kyo hissed at Tohru and tried to claw at Haru but Tohru snatched him up and held him to her chest. "Now calm down Kyo! You'll have aneurysm." 

"I'll get you Haru!" Kyo glared over at Yuki who was still laughing, "and you're little rat too!" He squirmed out of Tohru's arms and shot off down the hall. 

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Haru transformed back and Tohru jumped a foot in the air then hid her head behind Shigure. "Besides, we have his pants." 

~~~~~~~~~

Taryn: and that's all. Don't expect more, I have not the time to write it. But If I'm inspired to do so, I may write Kyo's revenge *grin grin*

Faye: reviews are greatly appreciated, just click on the lil button at the bottom of the page.

Taryn: and flames will be used to fend off the freaky boys that don't get the hint I'm not interested. So they wouldn't be hurtful, they'd be put to good use.  


End file.
